ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerin Monroe
|resides = Manhattan, New York |billed_from = Manchester, United Kingdom |trainer = Professionals at Garage Pro Wrestling |current_efeds = DZW |previous_efeds = AAPW |debut = October 1, 2007 }}Kerin Muller (born March 12, 1989) better know by her ring name Kerin Monroe is a British professional wrestler currently signed to 4 Corners Wrestling. Early Life Kerin Stephanie Muller was born in Manchester, United Kingdom. Muller grew up watching wrestling as her entire family were devoted fans of the sport. Throughout her early years and her high school years Muller devoted her life to the sport and becoming the best that she could be at it, training even at an early age wherever she could. It wasn't until Muller was 16 that she started training with Garage Pro Wrestling picking up the ropes very easily thanks to the earlier training. After finishing up her six months of training Muller travelled around Europe doing independent gigs and into Japan to wrestle out there. After being in the business for 5 years Muller finally took her talents to the United States. Professional Wrestling Career 'All Atlantic Pro-Wrestling' Muller made her made her debut as Kerin Monroe in AAPW in a tag team match where she tagged with Rielle Hunter to go up against Chanel and Shayne Carmichael in a winning effort when Monroe executed the Monroe Driver on Chanel and picked up the win. Chanel at the time was the number one contender for the women's championship so this led to a feud between the two where Monroe claimed she should hold the position. A week later Monroe defeated the women's champion Devyn Narcisse and Chanel in a triple threat. The next week Chanel's number one contendership was on the line against Monroe and Monroe took the win. Unfortunately the company closed just weeks later due to faulty management. 'Dead Zone Wrestling' Monroe debuted in DZW on the October 27th edition of Necrovision in the Best of the Breasts tournament which featured all of the DZW females in a battle royal where the winner would win the title of Best of the Breasts as well as a shot at the DZW women's championship. Monroe won the battle royal and the next week on Necrovision Monroe flashed her breasts to the crowd in order to receive her trophy. During the show she and Kalia Mason met up and discussed some stuff showing themselves to be a tag team later named The Alpha Starlets or Alphas for short. Monroe has continued having matches here and there losing in a triple threat tag team match, winning a triple threat match and losing a tag team match with her Alpha teammate. Monroe faced off against Mason in a losing effort for the DZW Women's Championship at the first ppv Black XXXmas. 'Alpha Entertainment' Monroe signed on to Alpha Entertainment in August 2014 and made her debut a new much more aggressive attitude than she had shown before and had her first match at Any Given Monday #3 in a winning effort against Penny Platt. After the match Monroe talked about her new found attitude and hit Platt with an after match 'Beauty Mark'. ''Alliance with DomiNation & eXtreme TV Champion'' At the 4th edition of Any Given Monday Monroe went up against Aaron Blaize in the first of the Lethal Lottery tournament to determine the Alpha World Title. Blaize won the match and afterwards him and DomiNation (Corey Grant and Vin Wesley) began to circle her looking to attack. This prompted Trey Jordan to make the save, and cause Blaize and DomiNation to leave the ring. Monroe then got to her feet showing that the whole match was a work and nailing Jordan with a 'Beauty Mark'. Monroe then made it obvious that she was apart of DomiNation by meeting the three men on the ramp and being hoisted up on Wesley's shoulders. The following week Kerin was set to go for the XTV championship against Platt and Tara Blackhart. Before the match Monroe, Grant and Wesley "found" Platt completely destroyed in the locker room. Platt was carted off and it ended up being Blackhart vs. Monroe in a parking lot brawl. Monroe ended up as the victor and new XTV champion, thus winning her first ever championship. Over the course of the next couple of weeks Monroe found herself in the main event in tag team matches, once with Aaron Blaize as her partner. Another with Blackhart as her partner against Myke Adams and Chris Bond. A match that was thrown out as both tag teams ended up fighting against their partners rather than their opponents which ended in an all out brawl. Alpha closed it's doors after it's first PPV Battlelines. '4 Corners Wrestling' Monroe signed a contract in early October 2014 with 4CW. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Beauty Mark (Yakuza Kick) **Better Than You (Moonsault double footstomp) **Monroe Driver (Crucifix Driver) *'Signature Moves' **Pure Kerination (Cobra hold) **Manchester's Finest (Missile Dropkick) **Poisoned (Death Valley Bomb) **Bow Down Bitch (A variation of leg kicks that gets the opponent on their knees) **Forward Russian leg sweep **Running elbow strike **Mulitple DDT Variations; ***Implant ***Scissored ***Diving **Northern Lights suplex **Double Foot Stomp **Backdrop suplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Standing headscissors **Standing moonsault **Shining wizard **Senton Variations **Moonsault Leg Drop **Facebreaker **Agentine backbreaker **Butterfly hold **Cut throat hammerlock stretch **Gorrilla clutch **Scissored armbar **Corkscrew moonsault *'Nicknames' **The Poisonous Princess **Manhester's Finest *'Theme Songs' **"Trixstar" by Blak Twang ft. Estelle **'"Reincarnate"' by Motionless in White (current) *'Wrestlers managed by Kerin' **Kalia Mason *'Notable Allies' **DomiNation (Aaron Blaize, Vin Wesley, Corey Grant) **Mikayla Dolce **Kalia Mason Championships and Accomplishments *'Dead Zone Wrestling' **Best of the Breast Tournament winner (2010) **Sexiest Employee (Zone Cut awards 2010) *'Alpha Entertainment' **eXtreme Television Champion (1 time)